codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
These are the vehicles that appeared in the Code Geass universe. Britannian Models Main articleAvalon The Avalon (アヴァロン, Avaron) is a Britannian airship owned by Schneizel, and the first of its kind introduced. It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend. It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place. In the second season, it is adopted as a flagship under the command of Suzaku following his ascension of knighthood within the Rounds. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. It features an MSV shield on its underside and a specialized wheelchair catapult for equipping and launching Knightmares. The Avalon was heavily damaged during the battle of Mt. Fuji. Caerleon Main article Caerleon class The Caerleon Class Floating Battleship (カールレオン級浮遊航空艦, Kārureon-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is the class name of Britannian light aerial cruisers, also known as Light Avalon, which commonly serve as escort ships in the Britannian Aerial Armada. It has five turrets and one catapult. It is named after the village of Caerleon, from Arthurian legend. Damocles Main article Damocles Developed by the Toromo Institute located at Cambodia, the Aerial Fortress Damocles serves as the main base for Schneizel's faction, the Toromo Institute. Spanning three kilometers on its longest axis, it is armed with several F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads, however it requires approximately ten minutes to reload. It is also rendered nigh indestructible due to the Blaze Luminous that encompasses the entire fortress. It does however create a small opening whenever it launches a warhead. As part of Schneizel's plans, he intends to accelerate Damocles 300km above Pacific Ocean and simultaneously launch the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads at specified targets around the world, forcing them into submission to his will. However his plan was thwarted and the Damocles was sent into the sun to be destroyed. G-1 Base main articleG-1 base The G-1 Base (G-1ベース, Ji-Wan Beesu) is a Britannian landcruiser commonly employed by the known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and a field hospital. L'Éclaire L'Éclaire(レクレール, rekureeru) is Schneizel's flagship, prior to the completion of the Avalon. Logres Main Article Logres The Logres Class Floating Battleship (ログレス級浮遊航空艦 Roguresu-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is the class name of Britannian heavy aerial cruisers, with the distinctive feature of having two pairs of large wings. A dereviative of the Avalon, it addresses many of the weak points of its predecessor, which is inefficient during Knightmare battles. It has increased defense, a larger crew, and additional Knightmare storage. It has twelve turrets and two catapults. It is named after Logres, the name of King Arthur's realm in the Matter of Britain. Great Britannia Main article:Great Brittania The Great Britannia is a Logres class ship that is the Emperor's flagship. It is used by the Emperor during his ventures in Area 11 and was previously stationed near Kamine Island. Its current whereabouts is unknown. It was previously under the command of Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski. Britannian shuttle Main Article Brittanian shuttles The royal family uses a shuttle for personal transportation. Lelouch had a personal shuttle of this kind and it served him through his reign. Schneizel also had one of these shuttles on board the Damocles on which he attempted to escape. Knightmare VTOL Main article Knightmare VTOL The knightmare vtol are craft used by britannia to transport single Knightmares into battle these vehicles are used mostly to deal with skimishes and are used in battles but fewer as airships are mostly used these vehicles are very numerous but are used mostly in skimishes they seem to be control from the knightmare its carrying. United Federations of Nations models Ikaruga Main Article Ikaruga Ikaruga (斑鳩, lit. Japanese Grosbeak) is the aerial carrier of the Black Knights. It features the Druid System and Hadron Cannons of the Gawain, both salvaged from the Knightmare following its destruction, a number of Slash Harkens, seven normal turrets, one large turret, and shielding based on the Guren's radiant wave surger. Unlike the Gawain, which could fire its cannons repeatedly, the Ikaruga's cannons have a long recharge time after each shot. It also has submarine capability. It is heavily damaged during the battle of Mt. Fuji, after Lelouch detonated the Sakuradite mines within the mountain. Black Knights' Submarine Main Article Black Knights Submarine Prior to giving the Black Knights the Ikaruga, Kyoto provided them with a high-speed submarine, which is simply known as "Black Knights' Submarine" (黒の騎士団潜水艦, Kuro no Kishi-Dan Sensuikan) which served as the Black Knight's base during their time in Area 11. It has torpedo launchers and cruise missile launchers, as well as cargo storage for Knightmares. It also has two Slash Harken-like anchors. Longdan Main Article Longdan Longdan (竜胆, Rindou, lit. Gentian) is pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress controlled by the Chinese Federation, capable of deploying hundreds of Gun-Ru Knightmares. It has two large cannons and thirteen normal cannons. Its drive system may be toggled to allow mobility across water. Da Longdan Main Article Da Longdan s.]] Da Longdan is a mobile fortress presumably belonging to the Chinese Federation. It has a similar design as the Longdan though of a much larger scale. category:Technology Category:Vehicles